The present invention relates to systems for intravenous (IV) administration of drugs and in particular to a system allowing the delivery of multiple IV solutions to a patient.
At times it is desirable to deliver to a patient multiple solutions or medications including a primary solution and a secondary solution. In such circumstances, IV bags containing the primary solution and the secondary (“piggyback”) solution may be joined with a Y-connector and a tube from the Y-connector connected to an infusion pump. The infusion pump may include, for example, a peristaltic pump element controllably pumping the solution to the patient as well as pressure sensors for sensing occlusion and the like as well as air-in-line sensors such as may detect bubbles in the fluid.
Preferential delivery of the piggyback solution may be obtained by elevating the IV bag containing the piggyback solution above that which contains the primary solution. The infusion pump will pump material from the bag at the higher elevation.